Pastel
Pastel is a HTFF character made by La Coco. Bio Pastel is a high school student kitten and a living parody of "girly" anime/neko girl characters along with the school-themed cliché. She attends normal school like other characters, although she is a little more "special" than the rest, since she can control the leaves of cherry blossoms at will, making them move in the air or, if she feels under attack, use them like bullets. She is usually seen on her school´s playgrounds underneath a single sakura tree, which thanks to her, continues to bloom all year long. In school, she is the president of her classroom thanks to her perseverance and love of this charge, due with her always talking about it nonstop; the whole class agreed to promote her to class president so she could finally stop talking about it. She's remarkable for her sugary and annoying personality, in addition that, in the blink of an eye, she can fall in love with any male character since "they're her senpai", when in reality, she falls in love with anyone over any action they do to her that she perceives as kind, for instance, lending her a pencil, passing her the answer sheet for an exam, and so on... She works at her family's "neko" coffee shop as a waitress along with her sisters, who are also cats, changing shifts at weekends; they took the neko coffee to another level, having maids that are literally cats. She has a strange hatred for green colored things to an extent that she looks for any way to eliminate it from her sight; the reason for such hatred for it is unknown as she only refers to it as a "horrible color", thus letting us understand that she usually doesn't get along with green characters. She likes to follow traditional Japanese fashion, like wearing kimonos, Japanese umbrellas, etc. Personality She usually behaves with a sweet attitude and usually falls in love easily with any man who she qualifies as "her senpai". Given that she's an anime stereotype, she can at times be a tsundere or, in more extreme cases, she can go to the extremes of a yandere. Furthermore, she shows off her feline instincts often, attacking by scratching or meowing like a cat in pain; this attitude isn't exactly the sweetest. Appearance In her normal appearance, she has pastel pink fur with cat-like ears and tail, she has white cheeks and she has pink, short hair, her blue eyes stand out and the sakura flower that she wears in her left ear. Her legs are white with a heart-shaped spot on her left leg. She wears a beige sweater with a small print of a sakura flower on the belly, furthermore decorating it with a brown bow on her neck attached to a golden rattle. She always carries her pink umbrella with her. In waitress outfit, she remains the same as above, the main difference being that she wears a pink dress with baggy beige sleeves, brown apron and her bow with a bell on her neck. Relationship Latte: He is her commercial rival, since he works in Treebucks. She usually acts like a tsundere with him since she has a slight crush on him, although she would never admit this. Mochi: They are good friends; although Pastel doesn't like the green bamboo leaves that Mochi carries, they aren't fully green, so she tries to tolerate them. Cinnabon: Kitty sisters, both work together in the family cafe. Cacao & The Kittens: They both go well as friends, also co-workers in the coffee store, though Pastel feels something for him. Minty: She hadn't found someone more sweeter than Minty. Since Minty is the only Korean in Happy Tree High, this makes Pastel part of a special couple, but this relationship caused a dangerous envy between a few other girls. Luckily, she is strong enough to keep Minty on her side. Melon and Matcha: They both are her living walling fear, she can't hold a second around them. Episodes Starring roles *Tickled Pink Featuring roles * Out of a Funk * A Grilling End Appearances *Back to Bag Fates Her deaths usually involve her tail or belly; furthermore, they deal with Asian themes. Deaths #Tickled Pink - Head crushed by her umbrella. Injuries *TBA Kill Count #Leif - 1 ("Tickled Pink") #Petunia - 1 ("A Grilling End") Trivia *She is based on her creator´s Tatsugotchi, which is a Pink Pastel Cat. *She was submitted to a redesign contest, having 5 contestants and different designs, the winner being PurpleCupcake. *Her character concept is to be a dry parody of animes whose protagonists have an "unique power" (Pastel's being the manipulation of petals), in addition to hinting at these flowers representative of Japan. Her episodes emphasize school or falling in love. *She wishes that, one day, she'll become a geisha. *She loves non-anthropomorphic cats. *She likes desserts or pink candies. *A running gag regarding her is that the normal style of the show changes to an anime-esque style for a short moment when she talks or falls in love. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Cats Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Felines Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Foreign Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Season 112 Introductions Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship